Proof
by Ricorum Scaevola
Summary: A sequel of sorts to Whisperings. Not in any real chronological order; each chapter will be pretty short. Rated T for violence, implied and shown.
1. Chapter 1: Doren & Newel

Many people have asked for a sequel to my _Whisperings_ story, since Seth is awesome. After many years, I hope now to have fulfilled that request. This will be a multi-chapter series as I keep thinking of more characters to add, but each chapter will be relatively short. Most of these won't be in any specific chronological order, but I'll make note if they do. Hope you enjoy!

All of Fablehaven the ownership of Brandon Mull. As with all Fanfiction, I am simply building my own stories in someone else's sandbox.

* * *

 _So I'm supposed to be the bad guy?_

Seth belted on Vasilis and stared at himself in his mirror. He didn't look like a villain. Well, except for the invisible shadows that patrolled around him ceaselessly, but the mirror couldn't see them. He looked, from the world's perspective, like a normal young man, albeit one with a sword.

 _Yet they all treat me like a ticking bomb._

 _Maybe they should. They should fear me._

Seth grimaced and turned away from the mirror as the thought crept into his mind. "Be quiet," he said to the empty air. Around him, the invisible shadows flared up around him for a moment before they settled again in their endless rounds. Sometimes Seth wished he could only see in the dark like his sister, instead of being able to see, and hear, the invisible. At least the shadows would be a little more faded.

 _But then you wouldn't be able to see what's really important in life._

"I said be quiet!" Seth nearly shouted before he remembered he was alone. Just him and his thoughts.

He wasn't really sure which thoughts were his anymore.

* * *

They spoke to him all the time now. The wraiths, the shades, the phantoms. Seth could barely remember a time when he didn't have a voice or two in the back of his mind, trying to "help" him out.

Oh, they still obeyed him; that was true. The Sphinx had told Seth that Shadow Charmers like them were links between life and shadow; that the creatures of shadow would do anything to keep that link open.

That didn't mean they couldn't abuse that obedience at every turn.

It was like working with a Djinn; they were just so… _literal_. Everything Seth told them had to be exact. If there was any ambiguity, any possibility for loopholes, you could bet they would abuse it to death, figuratively and literally speaking. If he told them to be quiet, he had to make sure he didn't talk to himself afterwards, out loud or in his head. They would treat any rhetorical question as being specifically directed at them. If he asked one to do something for him, he had to make sure every eventuality was planned for. It was like trying to order around a dark, twisted, sadistic lawyer. Their obedience to the letter of his instructions was perfect, but they clearly had their own agendas. It amazed Seth that the first wraiths he commanded after Fablehaven had fallen had been so helpful, obeying his intents as well as his words.

 _Of course they would obey you then; it just set you up for a greater fall later when you made a mistake. Besides, remember how they tried to trick you from the very beginning?_

Greater fall. Right. That one had blown up in Seth's face pretty quickly.

 _It wasn't your fault. Doren and Newel had asked for help. They had been hexed by some of the littler fairies on the preserve and had asked for a cure. How was I supposed to know the shades would translate that as a request to kill them?_


	2. Chapter 2: The Singing Sisters

All of Fablehaven the ownership of Brandon Mull. As with all Fanfiction, I am simply building my own stories in someone else's sandbox.

* * *

The head of the third Singing Sister was still rolling when Seth replaced Vasilis in its sheath. Next to him, his wraiths were just about finished sucking the life out of the other two sisters. Seth watched impassively as their bodies slowly shriveled and dried up, becoming barely recognizable from the bodies of the trolls he had killed on the way in.

"It truly wasn't anything personal," he said conversationally to the corpses of the sisters, "But I really didn't want to give up this sword."

He had fulfilled his bargain to the letter of their arrangement. He had brought Vasilis and a wraith bound to obey the Sisters to them. He had then used Vasilis to retrieve another item of value for the Sisters. Was it really his fault if he had afterwards taken Vasilis back a little forcefully?

 _Of course not. You were perfectly obedient to your bargain._

"Be quiet," Seth idly said. It didn't even matter which of his wraiths had said that, or even if it had been his own thoughts. The only opinion that mattered right now was that of the little black knife nestled on its cushion, looking exactly as it had the first time he had visited the Sisters. He had vowed on that knife; if he broke his deal with the Sisters, the knife would end his life.

Well, there was a lot of not dying going on, so the knife must think he was within the bounds of his agreement. Either that or the magic had been broken with the death of the Sisters.

Either way, Seth was in the clear. He was free of his debt, and he didn't have any obligation to give up his sword.

 _Everything is going exactly according to plan. Relax; you've never been more free._

 _Then why is it that I've never felt more enslaved?_


	3. Chapter 3: Tanugatoa

All of Fablehaven the ownership of Brandon Mull. As with all Fanfiction, I am simply building my own stories in someone else's sandbox.

* * *

Tanu was already waiting for him when he opened the door. The inside of the room was thick with mist, like after a hot shower. Seth inhaled deeply and smiled. "Really? Trying to magically influence my emotions?"

Tanu shrugged and grinned weakly. "Can't blame me for trying what I do best, right? I knew one emotion wouldn't cut it, so I tried all of them." He spread his hands wide and gestured at the mist in the room. "I used up my entire stock. Can't you indulge me and say you at least feel something?"

Seth smiled again, but there was no humor in it. "Sorry, I can't feel anything."

"You're no fun anymore."

"So I've been told. Many times now, in fact."

"I used to let you win at checkers. Let me win this one?"

"No," Seth's smile disappeared and the temperature in the room seemed to drop below freezing. "This isn't a game anymore, Tanu. No one gets to let me do anything anymore. I do what I want, when I want. I'm done living under other people's rules. Not you, not the Sphinx, not Stan, not anyone."

For the first time, Tanu's joking demeanor dropped. "I heard what you did to them. Everyone's heard. They were your grandparents; how could you do something like that?"

"I did what I had to do. I'm free to make my own decisions now." Only if someone had been listening carefully would they have heard the slight tremor in Seth's voice as he spoke those words.

"Tanu looked down for a moment. When he looked back up, his gaze held nothing but determination. "You'll forgive me then, for doing what I have to do as well."

In one swift motion, Tanu pulled out a small bottle and emptied it into his mouth. Nearly instantly, he began to grow, shredding his outer garments as his giant's potion did its work.

Unfortunately for the potions master, Seth was faster. He quickly raised his hand up and concentrated. This time, the temperature in the room really did drop, quickly plunging below freezing. The mist around Tanu's growing form solidified into a wall of ice, freezing his giant body in place. Before Tanu could break free, Seth had drawn Vasilis. A single strike ended it.

"Sorry Tanu. No one treats me like a kid anymore."

* * *

Reviews keep me going. Also requests if anyone wants Seth to take down someone specific.

I am full aware thermodynamics wouldn't actually work like that. Magic.


End file.
